Celebration In Disguise
by xana4
Summary: Deeks helps Kensi celebrating a special day. The thing is, she has no idea he is doing so. Just some sweetness because today is a good day for that... Romace if you squint


**I made this one-shot because today is the International Woman's Day. One of my friends bought 50 roses and gave one to each girl from our year. I thought it was a sweet gesture, even though I couldn't care less about this day. But it made me wonder what Deeks would do to celebrate it, seeing as he is a sweet guy and his partner cares about that kind of things about as much as I do. And this is what I came up with. Enjoy ;-)**

The day starts just like any other day. Callen and Sam go to the gym as soon as they walk in and she is left alone on her desk, flipping through the pages of the newspaper while she waits for her partner. Nothing out of ordinary is happening so there's nothing to do at the moment.

Kensi is sitting on her desk when her partner walks in with a huge smile on his face and a bright pink box of donuts in his hand. She recognizes the box immediately because it's from her favorite bakery, the one across town and that she never feels like driving to in the morning. "Good morning, partner. I have donuts."

She gets up from her chair and walks to him, not being able to disguise the small smile on her face. "Deeks, these are my favorite."

He grins at her and nods, handing her the box so she can take one. "I know that. I thought I should do something nice, for a change."

Kensi is just about to take a bite out of her donut but stops. She looks at him with a frown on her face, accompanied by a suspicious look. "What did you do?"

Deeks frowns too, not really understanding where that came from. "What do you mean?"

Kensi takes a bite out of her donut and eats it before answering him. She wants to talk to him but the temptation of the sugar-covered donut is too strong to even try to resist. "You're being nice in the morning. You're usually too sleepy to drive all the way across town to get me my favorite donuts."

Deeks shakes his head, the grin never leaving his face. "I didn't do a damn thing. I promise! I just woke up and decided this was a good day to do something nice for my partner. I figured I could do something to make you smile in the morning, seeing as you're usually grumpy."

She swallows another bite of her donut and sits on her desk with a smile on her face. "That was nice of you. Thank you, Deeks."

He simply nods and starts his day of work.

**X**

It turns out that their morning is spent filling out paperwork. That's what happens when there are no new cases and nothing else to do.

It's around noon when Callen lifts his eyes from his alarmingly-big stack of papers and turns to Deeks. "It's your turn to go get us lunch."

Deeks doesn't argue with that. They have a system and it works. He gets up from his chair, grabs his sunglasses and wallet and turns to the team. "Is Chinese food good for everyone?"

Sam answers him without lifting his eyes from the paper he's currently working on. "It's cool with me."

Callen nods and restarts his work. "Yeah, it's cool with me too."

Kensi remains in silence so he tries again. "Kensi, do you want Chinese?"

She looks at him with uncertain in her eyes but ends up shrugging. "I'm not sure…I guess that's fine."

"If you want something else, tell me. I'll bring it for you."

Kensi gives him a small smile as a thank you for his attempt but ends up shrugging again. "Chinese is okay. I'm not even sure of what I want."

Deeks nods, satisfied with her answer, and walks out of the door. "I'll be back in half-an-hour."

**X**

True to his word, half-an-hour later, Deeks is walking through the doors carrying bags with their food. He puts them down on the table and takes his sunglasses off. "So, I have Chinese for everyone but Kensi."

Kensi gets up with a suspicious look on her face but the hints of a smile. "What did you get me?"

Deeks hands her the bag with her food. "You said you didn't know what you wanted so I brought you that disgusting-looking Italian thing you like and some candies, in case that didn't work."

Callen lets out a laugh. "You're turning soft, Deeks."

Sam looks at him with a frown, though. "He's up to something."

Deeks doesn't really care about what they have to say. Kensi has a big smile on her face, happy that he knows her well enough to do something like this for her. "I'm not up to anything. I just woke up in a good mood."

Callen agrees with Sam too, after his statement. "He's definitely up to something."

He's just about to answer him when Kensi cuts him off, coming in his rescue. "Guys, leave him alone."

Callen shakes his head. "You're just defending him because he brought you candies."

Deeks smirks and sits on his desk to start his meal. "I know how to get her on my side."

Sam shrugs and starts eating too. "I'd call that cheating but you two have been so calm today, without bickering, that I can't really complain."

And they manage to eat their meals without making fun of Deeks.

**X**

Kensi is finishing the last bit of her paperwork when Deeks walks to her, ready to leave. "Are you almost done?"

She looks at him briefly and nods. "A few more minutes and I'll done. Do you need a ride home?"

Deeks shakes his head. "I brought my car. Can you meet me at my house after you're done?"

She frowns and looks at him. "Why?"

He just smiles at her and starts walking away. "Trust me, partner. You won't regret it."

Kensi shakes her head but the smile on her face gives her away. She will definitely go.

**X**

A few minutes after he gets home, Kensi knocks on his door and he lets her in. "So, what's going on?"

Deeks hands her a beer and leads her to his living room. "I have pizza, ice cream, beer and the whole collection of 'Fast and Furious'."

The box of pizza, her favorite one, is on his table along with a few beers and the DVD's. Kensi turns to him, frowning. "Deeks, I'm not complaining or anything but what are you up to?"

He know she can't keep denying that there is something going on. He gives up and sighs. "Do you know what day is today?"

Kensi thinks about it for a second but then her eyes lit up and she looks at him in shock. "That's what this is all about?"

Deeks nods, not sure if he should be scared of her at this moment. "I thought about telling you but you don't really celebrate these things. Besides, that would make you admit you're a woman and you don't do that while at work."

Her reaction surprises him. Kensi walks to him with a smile on her face and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you, Deeks."

And when he sees her smile like that, he knows he did the right thing. She may not be the one of those girly girls but she's a woman and he couldn't let this day go by without showing her that means something for him. He couldn't let this day go by without showing her he respects her as more than an agent, as more than a person. He had to show her he respects her as a woman.

And if the smile on her face is anything to go by, he accomplished his mission.

**X**

**X**

**Always remember that a woman brought you into this world. That means you have no right to disrespect one. You own a woman your life.**


End file.
